


End of the Line

by ItsColdOutside



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsColdOutside/pseuds/ItsColdOutside
Summary: Faced with unwinnable odds, Piper and Blue meet the end of their journey together.





	

'Blue, we have to go!' Piper screamed over the sound of gunfire. The duo were pinned down by Raiders in an old pre-war warehouse. The main area was lit only by a few lanterns, a campfire and constant gunfire. The duo hid behind two metal crates near a corner of the warehouse. An idea that they had decided was a mistake. Piper's companion, Jen, fired her combat rifle relentlessly, only breaking to reload. Her ginger haired was caked in mud, blood and general grime and her freckled, pale face covered in dirt with splotches of blood from a Raider she shot up close.

'We can't get out the back way! It's locked!' Jen shouted to her. 'We have to push through!' Piper loaded her pistol and took a quick few shots, one catching a Raider in the head who fell to the ground. This caused them to push forward towards Piper and Jen.

'We're not getting out of this one, Blue.'  
'Doesn't look like it' Jen replied. Piper heard the pull of a grenade pin and looked over to Jen. 'Unless I use this.' Jen tossed the grenade at the bulk of the Raiders and after panicked shouting, the explosion and screams came. The redhead stood up to evaluate the situation. She caught the sight of one survivor before three bullets fired from his pistol into her torso. Piper shot out from cover as Jen staggered back, emptying the clip of her pistol into the Raider.

'Jen!' She screamed, throwing herself down to her companion and holding her frame in her lap. The blood oozed from the three wounds and Jen was getting paler.  
'You'll be okay,' Piper cried. 'You're always okay!' She shoved her right hand into her coat pocket, desperately searching for a Stimpack but to no avail.  
'Do you remember that time we raided the steelworks and fought the Forged to find that farmers son?' Jen asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
Piper closed her eyes, tears falling from then freely now onto Jen's lightly armoured chest, and nodded in response. 'You almost cooked yourself in your power armour when you saved me from that guy with the flamer.'  
Jen smiled. 'That was a nasty one. It was better than watching you burn though.'

"You've saved me more than once Blue,' Piper replied, holding her closer. 'The one time you need saving and I couldn't do it.'  
'Don't blame yourself. It's my fault. Besides, everything you've done has saved me. I'd have been lost out here without you, Piper.'  
'No you wouldn't. You destroyed the Institute. You could have done that without me.'  
'You gave me something to live for. You gave me someone to love.'

Piper's tears grew in strength as she brought Jen into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead gently. 'Please don't leave me. I need you!'  
'You'll be okay,' Jen whispered into Piper's ear. 'Take care of Nat and Shaun. They need you.'  
'They need you too!' Piper replied. She could feel her lovers life slipping from her as the pale blue eyes stared up at her, a small smile on Jen's face.  
'I love you, Piper' Jen told her, cupping her cheek gently.  
The reporter sobbed heavily as the hand fell from her cheek and the blue eyes looked up at her lifelessly.

Time seemed to end for Piper. The woman who had destroyed the Institute, led the Minutemen back to glory helped so many people across the Commonwealth lay dead right before her eyes. Killed by scum who probably wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for her. Piper lifted her shaky hand to Jen's eyes, closing them and cupping her cheek.  
'I love you too' she breathed, slowly lowering her girlfriend to the floor as she stood up. 'I'll get you home. You deserve it.'

Piper felt like she had cried more in her slow journey to Diamond City than she had in all the time from when her father died put together. Jen's body was draped over her aching shoulders as she descended the stairs into the market. Nat was the first to notice followed shortly by a few Minutemen stationed in the centre of the market. Within minutes it seemed as if the entire town was paying attention to the body, confirming for themselves that the hero of the Commonwealth was dead. 

Within hours a coffin had been built. By the next day every Minuteman seemed to be in Diamond City alongside so many other faces, some she recognised and some she didn't - more people Jen had saved or helped in some way.

The funeral was longer than necessary. She, along with Shaun and Nat were forced to shake hands with countless people. Most of the funeral goers retreated to the Dugout Inn for a wake Piper never knew was organised. Soon only the three were left, staring at the gravestone. The only gravestone in Diamond City.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF JEN WRIGHT  
DIED FEBRUARY 19th 2293  
LOVING WIFE OF PIPER AND MOTHER OF SHAUN AND NAT  
"Honestly, seeing everyone surviving out here? Rebuilding the world? It gives me hope."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fic that I've published so I hope you liked it.


End file.
